


You Like Me Dirty

by AnimeFanime



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bonnie & Clyde, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Anal Sex, Bank Robbery, Blink and you'll miss the foot fetish :), Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Choking, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Eros mode activate!, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Flirting, Gangsters, M/M, Oral Sex, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Rough Sex, Speakeasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12121902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeFanime/pseuds/AnimeFanime
Summary: Yuuri knew the other man was trouble the second he saw him.But it didn’t deter him in the slightest.Victor Nikiforov was everything Yuuri Katsuki had ever wanted or desired in a man.Everything his parents had always warned him to steer clear of.





	You Like Me Dirty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itakethewords (BluntBetty)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluntBetty/gifts).



> Happy Sin Sunday! Enjoy :)

Yuuri knew the other man was trouble the second he saw him.

But it didn’t deter him in the slightest. 

Victor Nikiforov was everything Yuuri Katsuki had ever wanted or desired in a man.

Everything his parents had always warned him to steer clear of.

Dangerous, sexy, with a body built for sin and supposedly possessing the mind of a criminal genius according to the rumors about the man that filled the newspapers. A trail of broken hearts scattered across at least three states by the seemingly unobtainable living legend. 

He could tell he’d caught the man’s eye not long after he’d entered the speakeasy with Phichit that night. His friend had encouraged him to dress up with him, silk stockings and heels, raven hair smoothed back, knee-length beaded black dress showing off his legs. The Thai man was what Yuuri liked to describe as the best kind of bad influence, as well as the best wingman one could ask for.

Phichit gave him a wink as they made their way over to where his friend Christophe, the owner of the secretive establishment sat with Victor. Yuuri raised an eyebrow at his friend in response, mildly amused at the direct approach.

_I hope you know what you’re doing Phi…_

“Peach!” Christophe exclaimed. The tall blonde male stood quickly to envelop Phichit in a hug. As the Swiss man pulled away, he extended his hand to Yuuri, a naughty smile on his face. 

“And you must be Yuuri,” He practically purred as he brought the younger man’s hand to his lips and laid a kiss on the back of it.  Yuuri blushed, eyes downcast as he nodded.

“Thank you for having us,” Yuuri murmured as his hand was released.

“Oh, I haven’t had you yet, but-”

“Chris.”

The silver-haired male’s voice was sharp and laced with warning as he uttered the blonde’s name. Yuuri’s eyes snapped up to meet the other man’s, heat pooling in his body at the power and command in his tone. 

“My name’s Victor. Won’t you join me?” The other man stood, reaching out to take Yuuri’s hand in his grasp and guide him to sit beside him. His eyes were a stunning blue, like the ocean on a sunny day.

It reminded him of home.

“Don’t mind Chris, he’s a letch and not worth your time,” Victor murmured as his gaze raked over Yuuri’s body. The younger man smirked and leaned in to whisper playfully in Victor’s ear.

“Are you worth my time?” The soft, sharp intake of breath Victor let out was a reward in itself.

“Undoubtedly,” Victor responded, a cocky grin on his face as their eyes met once more.

Yuuri couldn’t help the fire that rose in his cheeks at their proximity.  It wasn’t as if his skill in flirting was non-existent, but usually, it was just a game to pass the time when he found himself dragged out on the town with Phichit.

But this was…different. There was something special about Victor.

“Let me get you a drink,” Victor waved his hand toward one of the servers, who hurried over to place two more flutes on the table for Yuuri and Phichit before picking up the bottle of champagne upon the table and filling both glasses, as well as topping off Victor and Chris’s. They all picked up their drinks as Phichit settled down in a chair next to Chris.

“To new friends,” Chris toasted as he wrapped an arm around Phichit’s waist, a roguish smile on his face as they all clinked their glasses together. 

“Maybe more? If I’m lucky…” Victor whispered in Yuuri’s ear. His heated breath washing over his skin and sending an all too pleasant shiver through his body. Yuuri’s eyes widened as he brought the flute to his lips, downing it in one long gulp before turning to face Victor. The older man gazed at him with adoration in his eyes and refilled his glass. Yuuri grasped at every bit of courage he had as he spoke his mind.

“Luck has nothing to do with it, Victor,” He quietly teased, taking a slower sip of his drink this time. “You don’t seem like the kind of man to depend on such things.”

“No, I surely don’t,” Victor replied with a smirk as he took Yuuri’s hand where it lay on the seat of the booth between them. “Especially when I see something I want.” His thumb brushed back and forth across Yuuri’s knuckles.

“And what do you want?” Yuuri’s eyes narrowed. He had no intentions of becoming just another in the long line of the notorious criminal’s conquests. Yuuri had enough self-confidence to know that much at least. He was highly attracted to the other man, but he still had standards.

“I want to get to know you,” Victor insisted sincerely. “Just give me a chance, Yuuri. Please?”

“O-okay…” Yuuri stammered out, taken aback by the sincerity in his expression. “I’ll give you that much.”

**-Two months later-**

“Let me come with you next time,” Yuuri murmured where he lay on his stomach next to Victor in their shared bed, sunshine pouring in the nearby window as a breeze ruffled the sheets. 

Yuuri’s fingers gently ran along the bandage on the other man’s arm where a bullet had grazed him the night before during their latest heist. “I’d be a much better lookout than Otabek or Yurio.”

“I can’t put you at risk like that,” Victor replied softly as his head fell to the side to look at Yuuri with a sigh, concern in his gaze. “You’re my everything. If I lost you-”

“What about if I lost you!” Yuuri’s eyes filled with desperate tears. “Do you think I would survive that?”

“Yuuri…”

“Don’t Yuuri me!” The younger man rolled to his side, facing away from Victor. “Your best chance of staying safe is to have me with you. I don’t trust anyone else to do it.”

“Moya lyubov,” Victor pressed close against Yuuri’s back, wrapping an arm around his naked body as he kissed the nape of his neck. “You’re the only thing with meaning for me in this world…I’d give you anything. Don’t ask for this. It’s not safe.”

“No, it’s not. That’s why I’ll be there and have your back every step of the way.” Yuuri murmured as he took Victor’s hand and guided it along his slender form. If reason didn’t work on the other man, Yuuri was willing to employ other means to convince him.

“Just give me a chance to prove myself…”

**-Four Months Later-**

“Did you see the looks on their faces?” Yurio laughed as they got out of the car upon returning from robbing the bank the next county over. He ran around the vehicle and jumped into Otabek’s arms, slim legs wrapping around the smiling man’s waist as he kissed him. Yuuri and Victor chuckled at the adorable sight as they grabbed the guns from the car to take inside for safekeeping, as well as the bag full of money they’d stolen. It had been a good haul and a nearly infectious feeling of excitement had caught in all of them. 

They watched as the other two men hurried inside, heading down the hall to their room on the far side of the house. The loud bang of the bedroom door assured them that they likely wouldn’t see the two men outside of it until the next day. The two-story home they were currently living in was tucked away down a long country lane. Yuuri simply adored it, even if he knew that it was only temporary before they had to move on. It was an unavoidable downside to the life they led, but Victor always worked hard to ensure his lover wanted for nothing. 

Victor loved to buy Yuuri things. Dresses, suits, lingerie, jewelry…whatever the other man wanted, anything that caught his fancy, Victor indulged him. The Japanese man would scold him for his excess, even as the attentiveness brought a pleased smile to his face that Victor couldn’t get enough of. Yuuri turned to face him with a naughty smile on his face as they tucked the bags and guns away in an alcove under the stairs.

“You were so sexy today, Vitya,” Yuuri smiled as he grabbed Victor’s tie and tugged him closer, the warmth of his body burned through the layers of clothing between them and set Victor ablaze with desire. His soft lips pressed against Victor’s, tongue delving into his mouth with purpose to dominate the kiss. Victor was breathless by the time Yuuri broke away, pupils dilated with lust as their heavy breathing filled the air. 

“I have a surprise for you…to celebrate,” Yuuri winked and released the tie from his grasp before turning to head upstairs to their bedroom. “Just wait right here for a few minutes while I get ready for you,” He called over his shoulder.

Victor loosened his tie and tried to relearn to breathe as he watched Yuuri’s cute bottom jiggle and bounce as he disappeared up the stairs. He wasn’t sure how long he was going to be able to resist before following him up.

In the end, he managed to resist for about seven minutes before sprinting to the second floor where their bedroom was located. He took a deep, calming breath before gently knocking.

“Come in.”

Victor opened the door and felt like all the air had been knocked out of his lungs.

 _Holy crap._  He closed the door and locked it as he stepped inside, swallowing hard as he took in the view of the mostly naked figure on the bed.

“Do you like your surprise?” Yuuri whispered, cocking an eyebrow questioningly in Victor’s direction.

The older man nodded as his gaze raked over Yuuri where he lay on his stomach, kicking his feet coyly in the air. He wasn’t wearing much, but what he did have on was pushing all the right buttons for Victor. Strands upon strands of pearls were draped around his neck and a pair of black velvet heels with jewel encrusted ankle straps adorned his feet.

He walked to the end of the bed and reached out to trail his fingertips along the long, smooth expanse of uninterrupted bare skin that was laid before him like an offering. He was already hard as a rock and grew even more turned on as his hand grazed Yuuri’s rear and his eyes landed upon the plug just barely peeking out between the globes of his ass. 

“Oh, my Yuuri…look at you…” Victor muttered as he took hold of the end of the plug and twisted, pulling it out slightly before firmly pushing it in again. Yuuri moaned and canted his hips back and off the bed, chasing the touch.

“I didn’t prep myself too much, because I want you to fuck me open with your cock, Vitya.” The older male licked his lips and continued to play with the toy in Yuuri’s ass, attempting to appear contemplative and nonchalant, although he knew the younger man wasn’t buying the act for a second with the outline of his erection against the front of his pants in his sightline. However, it was still fun to pretend indifference when Yuuri was all hot and bothered like this.

“Show me how much you want it,” Victor replied with a smirk. Yuuri smiled mischievously in response and drew up onto his hands and knees in front of Victor before reaching out to unzip his trousers and free his aching length. 

“Yes, just like that…” Victor sighed happily as Yuuri began to stroke his thick, hard cock, leaning forward to mouth at the plush head. A long lick of his tongue from the base of Victor’s length to the tip elicited a pleased groan. Yuuri didn’t wait long before taking him in his mouth and it was pure bliss being enveloped in the wet warmth. 

Victor ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair as his other hand smoothed along his neck to grab a fistful of the pearl necklaces and hold him in place as he slowly began to fuck down his throat. Yuuri looked up at him with hazy eyes full of desire, moaning as he let himself be used. It was so good and too much. Victor found himself pulling out after only a few minutes, barely staving off his orgasm. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself down for several long seconds.

“Should I finish myself off or are you going to fuck me?” Yuuri interrupted the silence with a bold grin, lips wet with saliva and pre-come as he began to stroke his own straining need.

“The words that come out of your mouth, Yuuri…so filthy.”

“You like me dirty,” Yuuri replied as he licked his lips. Victor felt something snap inside him as he watched the pink tip of Yuuri’s tongue lap up the evidence of his arousal. He grabbed the younger man by the shoulders and shoved him backward onto the bed. The abundance of pearls around his Yuuri’s throat clicked and slid against one another as he eagerly spread his legs, tempting him as his chest heaved with ragged breaths.

“Yes, Vitya, fuck yes…god, I want you so bad,” Yuuri whined, fisting his dripping cock and watching as Victor threw off his clothes, revealing his muscular form to the younger man.

“Hold your legs open pryanichek. Show me how ready you are for my cock,” Victor smirked at the raven-haired male as he went to the bedside table and pulled the oil from the drawer. Yuuri moaned, biting his lip as his hands grasped the back of his knees so he could wrench his thighs wide and open, putting the plug in his ass on perfect display. Victor slicked himself up as he drank in the sight, stroking his cock as he joined Yuuri on the bed, positioning himself between his milky thighs.

The older man ran his hands along the underside of Yuuri’s legs until he reached his shoes. His fingertips skated along the soft, velvet heels; dragging against the sparkling crystals as his fingers encircled Yuuri’s delicate ankles. 

“Such pretty shoes,” Victor murmured as Yuuri panted beneath him. He loved to see him come undone like this.

“Please, please…” Yuuri begged as Victor placed a kiss on the inside of each ankle before finally releasing them.

“Shh, I’ll take care of you…”

Victor tugged at the plug and removed it from Yuuri’s clenching, slick hole, setting it aside on the bedside table to clean later. He wasted no time positioning the fat tip of his length against the furled, pink entrance and pressing inside.

“So damn tight,” Victor muttered as he steadily speared open Yuuri’s hot, little hole, fighting for every snug inch as he sheathed himself fully. He rolled his hips, grinding impossibly deeper and eliciting a shocked gasp from the younger man. Yuuri’s head fell back on the sheets, back arching as Victor grabbed the pearls once more, tightening them around his neck.

“V-vi…” Yuuri’s choked out words were cut-off as his breathing was impaired. The silken walls of Yuuri’s body tightened even further around him as Victor set up a furious pace, balls slapping wetly against Yuuri’s ass as he chased completion.  Victor groaned in pleasure as he felt the heels of Yuuri’s shoes rub against his sides, digging in a little on each powerful thrust.

“Y-yessss...” Yuuri hissed out. He was damn beautiful like this. Just lying there and taking everything Victor threw at him so beautifully, letting himself be used as a perfect little fuck toy. The silver-haired male felt his orgasm creeping to the forefront once again and began to fist Yuuri’s length with his free hand in rhythm with each plunge of his dick in his lover’s ass.

“Come for me,” Victor growled lowly with a vicious snap of his hips.

“Vitya!” Yuuri let out a garbled cry, eyes rolling back in his head as he came all over his stomach and chest, white stripes of come spattering all over the strands of pearls. The wanton image was too much and the feeling of Yuuri’s throbbing channel too wonderful to resist as Victor was pushed over the edge as well. He quickly released his hold on the pearls around the younger man’s neck. The sharp intake of a full breath long denied filled Victor’s ears as he slammed inside a final time, coating Yuuri’s inner walls with his seed.

Yuuri sighed happily as he lowered his legs, body going limp as he lay there, completely fucked out and exhausted. Victor’s hands moved to either side of Yuuri on the mattress, trying to keep himself from simply collapsing upon the other man after such an intense experience. The both smiled tiredly, contentment in their eyes as they met one another halfway for a soft kiss.

Victor’s finger tips reached out to run along the circular marks that the pearls had left behind, standing out noticeably against the pale skin of Yuuri’s throat. The raven grabbed Victor’s hand upon seeing the older male’s brow furrow in concern, bringing it to his lips to gently kiss it.

“I’m fine, Vitya…more than fine actually. That was amazing…you’re amazing,” Yuuri assured him. Victor beamed in response and shifted to lay beside the other man, wrapping an arm around Yuuri’s waist to hold him close.

“I love you, my Yuuri. Stay close to me and don’t ever leave.”

“I won’t Vitya…ever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment to let me know what you think.
> 
> I'm on Tumblr! [AnimeFanimeFic](https://animefanimefic.tumblr.com/) Come say hi :)


End file.
